From Me to You
by xxCandyApples
Summary: All they wanted was a peaceful moment, but yet it was ruined by utter chaos. Now they have to live with the burden of their mistakes on their shoulders. [Future TP/KF with death, smut, and foul language]
1. Body Electric

_i. Body Electric_

In the dimly lit room, two bodies found themselves entangled together on the messy mattress. A few articles of clothing found themselves scattered amongst the floor, while most remained on the teen's bodies; just _waiting_ to be torn off in lust. With a brief kiss, hands found their way underneath snug clothing, carefully easing their way up.

"Oh _god_..." her voice was hardly above a whisper, light and full of need.

A smirk grew on his face before he buried it in the crook of her neck, placing a quick peck he began to suck on the expose skin, earning a low moan. He felt the teenager shiver underneath under his touch.

Reaching a hand up, the girl quickly untied her hair from the single pony tail and let her hair loose. Briefly shaking her head, she proceeded to lower a hand down the man's chest and cupped the side of his face. With a heavy breath she moved her other hand back up and ran it through her hair briefly.

His dark eyes carefully watched her for a moment before letting a true smile overcome his features. His hands continued to creep up until he began to tug the shirt over her head, for which the asian complied to. "I love you," he whispered, hands lingering over her lips.

"I love you too."

Each smiled before meeting each other lips, pulling each other closer to them. A moan erected from the teenage boy as she pulled him on top of her and began to unbutton his pants. With a laugh between kisses, the girl then reached for his zipper before the two froze in their tracks upon hearing a knock on the door.

"_Tommy?_" A voice called from the other end. It wasn't until that moment that they had remembered that they were at a party- at _his_ house. It was only a matter of time before someone was going to knock on his door. "You in there man?"

A soft groan left his lips as her hand slowly reached into his now unzipped jeans. "Just stay quiet and they'll leave.."

Through a pained and amused expression, Tommy let out a breath before licking his lips and placing several kisses on her jawline. Closing his eyes, he grunted in pleasure as she proceeded to casually tug his jeans off his waist and down to his knees. "Don't be such a tease, damnit."

"Then punish me, _Thomas_."

"No need to tell me twice, _Kimi_." The leader uttered under his breath, discarding his jeans quickly and picking her up with ease. As he let her lock her legs around his waist he proceeded to pull her into a tight hug. However, Kimi resisted the hug and leaned back towards the bed with a cute moan.

Upon the feeling of her crotch pressing rather aggressively against his own, the dark haired teen let out a low, load moan and thrusted his hips against hers. His breath hitched as pulled herself back up and kissed right on his jaw line. With quick movements, the filmmaker carefully put his girlfriend on the bed and hooked his thumbs on the belt loops of her own jeans. And like magic, they were off within seconds and they were _that_ much closer.

She conveniently dressed herself in simple, but yet cute lingerie; black lace with a few ruffles- nothing too fancy, but just right for his taste.

And that's all that mattered to the two of them- of course, the two of them weren't originally intending to be where they were at that moment. Their intentions for the party was simply to have fun while his parents were out. However, like per usual word got around and now practically half the school had arrived at his house; alcohol and all. Though, like good kids (surprisingly) they strayed away from the 'goods' and ollied their way upstairs, and into his bed room.

Tommy had intended to at least greet his guests first, but when Kimi practically _pleaded_ to go up (- mind you, it wasn't out of fear of the drugs, but of the want and need of _him_ (and wow, she just _had_ to use that sultry voice she had)). There was no second thought of pleasing her; he wanted her too.

And so, that's how they managed to find themselves on his bed lost in the moment. His kisses trailed down her neck, past her collar bone, and to her stomach as light, short breaths escaped her lips repeatedly. A feintly rough hand maneuvered its way underneath her body, fingers grazing her back before finding its destination: her bra strap. With simple movements, the bra unhooked and a sigh of relief and pleasure came from Kimi.

Through more kisses, the couple was unable to hear (or perhaps they blocked out) the pounding that came from the other side of his bedroom door. Just as Tommy reached around, hand eager and read to give the dark violet girl's breast a squeeze, the door slammed open and a explosion of noise invaded the once quiet room.

A smell of alcohol rushed into the room, cleansing their noses which caused their attention to shift to Chuckie and Phil, who both stood in the doorway. A completely unamused look was evident on the ginger's face as he continued to stare with disgust at his best friend who laid over his younger sister- while Phil was secretly giving the rugrat leader a thumbs up with a wink.

"Get _off_ my sister."

The couple's faces flushed red, both trying to utter an excuse as Chuckie's cold stare ate them alive. With a nervous laugh, Tommy sat up slowly and reached down, picking up his own shirt and handing it to Kimi. "C'mon Chuckie-"

"_Don't_."

Meanwhile, Phil wolf whistled at the flustered girl who attempted to button up Tommy's shirt in a rush. "Dude, give them a break, Chuckster. You hardly even let them hang out anymore."

"Stay out of this Phil," uttered the ginger as he glanced at him. "Now, Kimi I'll give you a minute to find your... _clothes_ in this mess and get dressed."

Narrowing her eyes, Kimi reached a hand over and placed it on Tommy's leg. Placing a kiss on his cheek she slowly stood up and put her back to Chuckie and Phil. "Sure, _in a moment_."

Raising a brow, Tommy tilted to his head at Kimi before a smirk slowly grew on his face. Just as she leaned forward to give him a kiss, an enraged Chuckie barked uncomprehensible words and cracked his knuckles. Her lips lingered over Tommy's lips right as Chuckie was about to get a grip on her arm- however, a spectator happened to walk by, pause, and turn around to get a look into the room.

"_Get some_ Pickles!"

A look of complete disgust grew on Chuckie's face as he looked down at his sister and best friend, then back at the stranger who yelled something else. "No! He's not getting _anything_!"

Yet it seemed Chuckie's prayers were not heard. A crowd had began to form around the door- some oogled at the site of the backside of the violet haired teenager while others wolf whistled to Tommy. A cheer was heard while another shouted "Orgy!" at the top of their youngs, which caused the couple to blush furiously.

A now raging ginger stormed to the open door, push the crow back and a bit and began to yell intellectual insults at them. Yet, at the same time Phil gave them a thumbs up and casually locked the doorknob before shouting "Hey guys, I got more booze in the basement!"

The crowd quickly vanished as quickly as they came; most cheering at the top of their lungs while rampaging down the stairs. As the ruckus continued to happen, Phil causally closed the door behind him; leaving Tommy and Kimi yet again in a silent, peaceful room.

That was, until they heard Chuckie from the other side of the door, "I'm telling our parents!"

Rolling her eyes, Kimi finally kissed Tommy and ran her fingers through his short hair. "_Anyways_," pausing she left a trail of kisses along his jaw. "Where were we?"

* * *

A repeating knock awoke Kimi from her sleep the following morning, causing a groan to leave her lips. With a long yawn, the teenager sat up and stretched her arms out. Her gaze drifted to the sleeping Pickles, who looked as peaceful as ever. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she tugged the blankets off her body and stood up before letting a quiet yelp out.

The cold air hugged her figure, causing her to shiver and groggily look around for something to put on. The first thing was one of Tommy's nightshirts that laid not too far away from her, with the other article of clothings that had been dropped of removed within past day or so. Picking it up, Kimi put her arms through the holes and began to button it up as she approached his door.

Without much thought, the asian unlocked the door and began to open it. An unphased look on her face, Kimi greeted Deedee as she normally would; "Morning, Mrs. Pickles" she said as she finish buttoning up his shirt.

And then reality smacked both women right in the face.

Blinking once, Kimi gasped loudly and took a step back from the elder woman while throwing her arms back. "Oh _god_! I... I can explain Mrs. Pickles!"

However, the woman pulled her own arm from behind her back, revealing a bottle of wine to the teenage girl. The girl's eyes went wide for a moment before she glanced back at the sleeping Tommy who had yet to awake to the catastrophic mess that was about to combust.

"Okay," pausing, Kimi bit down on her lip. "I can't really explain that- but that's not my _or_ Tommy's fault."

Deedee's silence continued to slash at Kimi as she continued to step backwards, afraid of what was about to come from the elder women. At least, on the other side, she already knew that the two of them were together-

But their sexual life was another whole thing that they agreed to wait on before telling.

Seconds were counting down until the moment that when the elder women was going to explode with rage, and Kimi was stuck waiting throughout the entire scene. After a few more seconds, Kimi raised her hands in defense and swallowed.

"We intended to uh... tell you- _really_.." Nervously sweating, Kimi mentally scolded herself for opening the door to begin with. She should have known better- especially after she _knew_ she stayed over. "We were just waiting for the rig-"

"_THOMAS MALCOLM PICKLES!_"

And the time bomb just set off.

Jumping up at the speed of light, Tommy let out a yell while turning to face his mother and girlfriend, who both turned to look at the naked teenager who innocently blinked once. Then twice. And a third time before screaming and reaching for his boxers while his mother turned around while yelling, "_YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!_"

Tommy quietly took note of how Kimi looked merely in his shirt before standing up. Approaching his mother carefully, he took a deep breath. "Look, mom, _listen.."_

Turning quickly, Deedee pointed a finger at him and then directed it at Kimi who flinched slightly. "Downstairs. _Now_."

"Yes mom," he uttered as his mother quickly left the room while calling for Stu. Both teenagers looked at each other with a disdained expression before letting out a sigh.

"We're _fucked_."

There was a slight pause before Kimi nodded. "Yeah. We are."

* * *

Ah yes, stay tuned for more.

Of course, before anyone goes asking questions, they are older in this story. Think of them about 16-18 years old.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Review if you'd like (please).


	2. Warm Water

_ii. Warm Water_

"You should know better than this," Didi's voice was stern, with a hint of shakiness on the side.

Standing in the doorway was Tommy and Kimi, who groggily rubbed their eyes and stretched their arms. Taking a hesitant step forward, the teenage boy attempted a smile and reached a hand out towards his mother. "Look, the party wasn't supposed to get as big as it did-"

"You had a _party_?!"

Wincing, Kimi let out a short breath and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Mrs. Pickles, he didn't exactly mean _party_- it was supposed to be us, Chuckie, Phil, Lil- you know, the gang."

The woman's eyes narrowed at the hand on her son's shoulder. Making a face, she quickly removed her hand and laughed nervously. Tommy cracked another smile and walked towards the table, indicating Kimi to follow him. "Word got around." He started before pulling out a seat for his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I can't help that."

"You could've kicked them out, Tommy."

_Right as always._

"I assume that's why there was alcohol." Didi muttered, placing it down on the table in front of Kimi. "Did you drink at all?"

Both teens glanced at each other before shaking their heads simultaneously. "No mom." Tommy uttered, taking a seat next to Kimi who looked as drained as ever. He took a mental note of to go easier on her- but he could clearly recall the small girl ushing him to go harder.

They'd talk later.

"I didn't want to be near it, Mrs. Pickles- neither did Tommy." Reaching a hand underneath the desk, Kimi placed it on the sleepy teen's leg. "We knew better than to get ourselves involved in that."

"So..." pausing, the mother paced back and forth with a hand to her chin. Slowly, her dark orbs stuck through Kimi. "That still doesn't explain why... _that_ happened."

A blush overrided Kimi's cheeks as she gazed down at the table, eyes locked onto the wine. Coughing awkwardly, Tommy spoke up. "Uh... hormones?"

Shaking her head, Didi put a hand over her face as Stu walked into the room. "Stu, _honey_, I think you need to talk to our son."

The latter blinked with a mouthful of pudding. Swallowing slowly, he tilted his head. "Uh, sure honey. Why?"

Nudging her head towards the quiet couple, who in response shrunk in their seats as the adults stared them down. Squeezing Tommy's leg, Kimi swallowed and slowly raised her hand. "Uh, Mrs. Pickles...?" All stares then turned to her as she realized what exactly she was doing. "Don't blame Tommy. It was kinda _my_ idea."

A long silence set over the kitchen, no one bothering to speak as stares traveled across the room. However, just as Didi was about to speak Dil meandered into the room with a lopsided smile as he hummed a tune to himself. "Hi, mom, dad." Looking past them, he waved at Tommy and Kimi. "Sup bro- Kimi."

And, in a unison of dread, they replied simultaneously: "Hi Dil."

Shrugging his shoulders, the younger teen grabbed a glass, poured orange juice into it, and walked out. Everyone looked at each other with an unphased look before shaking their heads and engaging back in their previous conversation.

"Kimi, don't try to take the blame off Tommy-"

"_Honestly_ though-"

"Mom she's right."

"Stu, when are you going to talk to Tommy-"

"Di, I'm trying to make breakfast."

"Stu, this is _important_."

"If I snuck you out now, do you think they'll notice?"

"What am I even going to tell him- _don't have sex_? It seems that-"

"_Stu_..."

Both parents turned to the table, however they were both very surprised when they found its seats were empty. With a surprised yell, Didi looked around before letting sigh out. Patting his wife's back, Stu proceeded to shrug his shoulders before offering her the pudding.

Within ten minutes, the two teenagers were back down the stairs in appropriate clothing. With a stern look, Didi folded her arms and stopped the two in their tracks before they could reach the front door. "Not so fast you too."

With a groan, Tommy put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "Can we at least talk in private?"

"I think this is a very serious manner, Tommy." Directing her gaze to Kimi, she continued. "I feel that having the two of you together while we speak would be beneficial."

Adjusting her shirt, Kimi averted her eyes. "Mrs. Pickles, as _lovely_ as that sounds, I have to get home. I'm sure my parents are worried sick about me."

Didi's face quickly fell for a brief second, showing a bit of worry before the peeved look came back. "I already have intentions to tell you parents, young lady."

"I'm sure Chuckie already told him," she muttered mostly to herself. Now that she thought about it, her phone hadn't gone off since earlier that morning- about one or two in the morning. Usually by now her parents would be _freaking out_- perhaps it died. "So you don't have to worry about _that_."

Reaching for the door, Tommy was quickly cut off by his mother. "Geez..! I was just going to walk her _home_!" Pulling his hand back, he glanced back at the dark haired teen before shaking his head. "Like a good boyfriend does."

Daggers were stabbing Tommy repeatedly.

"Or... not." Laughing nervously, Tommy turned to Kimi. "I'll uh, talk to you... later?"

With a small nod, the dark haired girl raised her head with pleading eyes at Didi who sighed and stepped aside. Opening the door, Kimi quietly shuffled outside and gave one last wave to the Pickles before closing the door behind her.

"Living room. Now."

Sighing, Tommy followed close behind. "Yeah yeah.."

Sitting on the couch was Stu, who had now finished his pudding. Upon seeing his wife and son, he stood up quickly and straightened out his shirt before giving a half smile to the two of them. Tommy quietly sat down while knowing that the cold stare from his mother was still directed entirely at him. "Now, explain yourself."

"We weren't lying about the party." Tommy started, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the couch. "It was supposed to just be the gang and a few others, but someone let the word go out. Honestly, I don't know who it was but if I do..."

"You're going off on a tangent, son." Stu muttered, giving him a face.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy continued. "_Anyways_," briefly biting down on his lips, the purple haired teen closed his eyes. "Me and Kimi really had been intending to tell you guys about our uh... _moments_.. but we didn't know how to go about it. I mean, I figured if I told it to you without you finding out like _that_ it'd be better-"

"Tommy, honestly; I'm not that angry about that." Didi began, placing her hands on her hips. "I just want you to be safe. You know what happens with young couples who aren't safe..."

"Oh mom, _please__, _don't go there right now!" Begged Tommy as his eyes went wide. The last thing he needed to think about was the talk. Though, of all the things, his mother _would_ go there. It was his luck, after all. "I get it: unprotected sex is bad."

A slight smile eased its way upon Didi and Stu's lips. "Good. However that doesn't make up for the fact that you had a party."

With a groan, Tommy lowered his head and shook it.

"I expect this house cleaned spotless by the end of this weeked, or no video games for a week."

* * *

Upon entering her own house Kimi met complete and utter silence. There was no shuffling of feet rushing down the halls or stairs towards her, nor was there any sound of Chuckie playing one of those strange games on his computer.

Just eerie silence that the sixteen and a half year old couldn't put a finger on.

Her lips parted as she took another step, almost expecting her parents to jump out from behind the couch. But no, there was no surprises, just the eerie silence and the house all to herself.

Something was definitely up.

Furrowing her brow, the asian reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Oddly enough, the girl had only acquired a few texts over the night. While most were from Lil, and another from Phil, only one had been from her family- and it was _Chuckie_ at that;

| Chuckie :)  
|12:53 AM  
| You better get out soon. I'm giving Trevor a ride home at 1- I'm supposed to take you home.

Confusion overcame her as she hopped onto her couch, thoughts fuzzy.

Maybe Chuckie had just decided to stay at Trevor's for the night. It was a far fetched statement, sure, but nowadays he was pretty unpredictable. However, with her parents she just _didn't_ know. On weekends at _least_ one of the two were home, and if they weren't by the time the two teenagers had woken up, then they would have written a note...

_A note_.

Jumping off the couch (and silently groaning to herself for letting herself tell Tommy to go harder), Kimi traversed to their kitchen and searched all over. However, after moments of searching and nothing to be found, fear and panic quickly rose in the teen. It was highly strange for her family not to tell where each other was.

But perhaps it was just her punishment for not telling her parents- or not coming home with Chuckie. After all, the last time she checked, she wasn't even _allowed_ to have sleepovers with any boys. _Especially_ Tommy.

The amount of trouble Kimi was in was getting far out of control.

Just as Kimi was about to give her mother a call, the door burst open and a worried Chas and Kira appeared at the scene. Their eyes were red, from what not even the the teen could tell, and they were out of breath. However, as soon as the couple's eyes set onto the confused and happy child standing in the middle of the kitchen, a sigh of relief left the two of them.

"Oh thank _god_ you're okay!" Kira cried as she rushed into the room, arms wide and a weary smile on her face. "We thought something happened to you!"

Confusion was clear on her face by this point- even her parents could tell.

Chas had a look of discontent on his face as he slowly approached Kira and Kimi. "Honey... Chuckie never came home last night either."

Taken back, Kimi gently pushed her mother back. "What do you mean? I thought he was giving Trevor a ride home..."

"Exactly."

"I don't.." trailing off, Kimi's features slowly faded as a few pieces were put together. "I don't get what you're getting at dad."

A long breath left Chas' mouth as he ushed Kimi closer to him. Reluctantly, with guilt still on her mind, the teenager approached him with open arms which he did not accept. "You see.. Kimi.."

However, Chas could not finish. His sentence came cut off as fresh tears came to his eyes and heavy breaths began to come. As the grown man began to cry like Kimi had never seen before, Kira quickly turned and pulled him into a hug as she tried to console him. Taking a step back, Kimi glanced back down at her phone before taking a long look at her exhausted parents. More pieces fell into place as she watched her parents reaction.

No words were needed by that point. Only raw emotion: tears.

* * *

I can dubbed a horrible person now.

However for plot reasons, things had to be done. This is only the beginning of an (hopefully) emotional story of lost, fear, and love.

Read and review!


	3. One Step Behind

_iii. One Step Behind_

Kimi's jaw dropped, shock overcoming her features as the situation settled. How could it be that _Chuckie_- of all people- would be missing?

"You're joking... right? Is this just some sick joke because I never came home last night?"

Both Chas and Kira slowly turned their heads to stare at the teenager, curiosity and hurt evident. It took a moment before a disappointed stare came upon Kira's features before closing her eyes. "Honey, we're _not_ joking about this."

Everything felt surreal to her; wasn't it just under twelve hours ago that she was 'talking' to Chuckie? Why did it have to be in that short period of time that something so _horrible_ happened? Was that her punishment for not obliging to Chuckie's demands?

Kimi's lower lip quivered for a moment before she sniffled quietly to herself. Her shoulders shook and she slowly raised her hands to her face. Drowning a sob into her hands, the teen closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. There was no effort of holding it back anymore; the reality had finally sunk in for her. Because fate decided to be so cruel, one of the people who was closest to her was now _gone_. And there was no apologies that'd be able to bring him back to her- no going back in time.

As she continued to cry in the middle of the kitchen, Kira and Chas slowly exchanged a look before the former reached her arms out for her child. There was no reluctantness as Kimi eased her way into her mother's arms, seeking comfort and support just as the adults seeked the same.

While the sounds of cries and wheezes (mostly from Chas) filled the Finster household, the roaring noises of sirens slowly grew in the distance. However, not one of the family members noticed said sounds until a loud knock was on the door - causing Kimi to recall the morning with a guilty blush on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finster?" Called a voice which knocked on the door again. "It's the police."

Wiping his eyes, Chas released the two woman and carefully walked towards the door. With a final swallow, he turned the door handle and opened the door. Standing not too far away was a middle-aged man with a shaven head and a black mustache. Coughing into his arm, Chas let the man inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Finster and family," he started as he moved inside and let the elder man close the door behind him. With a short and brief sigh, he glanced over the two women. "I'm Mr. Wetzel- Steve for short. I'm here about the case of your son... Chuckie?"

Each Finster visibly flinched at the name. Steve dully took note to avoid speaking the name unless completely necessary.

"Our reports at the moment state that he was driving as you know, with a friend. That being said, we cannot find where his vehicle is nor where it went off the road." Taking out a pad of paper, he read over his notes. "Our only assumptions at the moment is that he either turned off the road as another driver was coming at him, or his friend- Trevor?- caused something to happen."

"_Oh.._ our Chuckie.." muttered Chas as he turned away from the officer. Blowing into a tissue, the ginger haired male sniffled slightly and let out a long breath. "So.. you don't have any... idea where he is?"

"At the moment? No idea." Fixing his stance, Steve coughed into his arm. "We're currently working on it right now. I suggest that you try and get the word around; the more help we can get around here, the better."

With a small nod, Kira let out a shaky breath and reached out to her daughter who let herself be pulled into another hug. The woman kept her close, afraid of loosing her as well. "Of course, Mr. Wetzel, we will."

"Very well. I'll leave you three be then. Call me if you find anything, _please_. We need as much information as we can get." With a nod, he opened the door and exited.

The silence came back, eerie and as deadly as evil. While the guilt slowly started to come back to the sixteen and a half year old, she forced those thoughts to go to the back of her mind as the thought of Chuckie in a car crash came.

Her life was actually turning to hell.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around slowly for Tommy.

Perhaps it was because he had to clean his entire house by himself, while Dil watched with an amused face and casually added to the mess. Or maybe it was the fact that no one bothered to talk to him at all the entire day- as if there was something they knew and he didn't.

This fact seemed to be even more true as he approached his friends at the table. Or, what would _normally_ be the gang. Only at the table that morning was Phil, Lil, and Dil- the Finsters were missing in action. Folding his arms, it was extremely odd for Chuckie _and_ Kimi to be the last ones there. Perhaps there was just a car problem and they were running late.

_Yeah_, he could go for that.

Managing a smile, Tommy took a seat next to Phil who barely even managed a movement of his hand. As his dark eyes scanned his friends, they all had the same solemn expression on their faces. "Uh.. What's up guys?"

He was met by three cold stares which seemed to stare right through him. Swallowing, he laughed nervously and took off his bag.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging..."

Shifting in his seat, Phil let out a breath. "Haven't you heard man..?"

"_No_...?"

Another silence fell over the four of them. No one dared to speak as Tommy stared curiously at the trio, completely unaware and unknowing of what had happened. Narrowing his eyes, the leader shook his head.

"Someone _please_ tell me!"

Frowning, Lil tugged at her bag. "I really think Kimi should tell you, Tommy." She uttered in a soft voice, trying her best to give a smile. "You'll understand then, okay?"

Following suit, Phil stood up while picking up his own bag. "We'll talk then. I'll bring some food."

And like that, the twins were gone and off to their class. With twenty minutes to spare. Furrowing his brow, Tommy turned his gaze to Dil who slowly shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly dude, I don't know. I just wanted to pretend I did."

Shaking his head, Tommy leaned back in his seat and casually took out his phone. It was the best thing he could do at the moment, considering how he was left out of the drama. However, it seemed within the last ten minutes he had managed to get at least thirty new text messages where they either said: "I'm so sorry man" or "get some dude ;)".

And he wished he could joke about that.

Kicking his feet up, he scrolled through the text messages before hearing his name being called out from a couple feet away. "Congrats on the sex man!"

His face briefly flashed red before he managed a smile and waved the kid away before someone else heard. The last thing he needed was his sexual relationship with Kimi to known by everyone in the school. Of course, ever since the party Saturday night it was going to be hard to convince everyone now that wasn't all they did.

"Uh hey Tommy, your girl's here."

Briefly glancing at Dil, Tommy scanned the plethora of high schoolers before his eyes caught onto the one and only. However, a pain came to his heart as he saw the teen's eyes red from what he could only assume tears and dressed in what she'd call comfort clothes. Standing up quickly, he rushed over to her and put an arm around her, hand resting on her waist.

She moved slowly, eyes heavy and breaths feint. Dark orbs stared into him, partially empty and full of something that Tommy just didn't _know_. Her lips parted, but he paused her by placing a finger over them. They'd speak later, in private. Surely the crowd would take notice of them.

"Let's go somewhere else."

Kimi nimbly nodded while consciously moving herself closer to Tommy. Her hand reached to her pocket slowly before taking out a ring- his class ring. He raised his brow in confusion before hearing her speak. "You left it last week."

"Did I? I don't remember that." However, he shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head, placing a kiss on the side of her temple. His eyes wandered for a moment, wondering where Chuckie was. By this point, _any day_, the ginger would've given him a few cold looks before cracking a smile- but, he had to take into mind he _did_ catch them basically having sex.

Like that other kid did, and thus... the two of them were getting _a lot_ of stares.

"Hey, let's go to the back hall."

Pausing at their table, he picked up his bag and smiled briefly at Dil who waved and smirked at his older brother. As soon as the two made it to the back hall, Kimi sighed and took herself away from Tommy's (enjoyable) touch. Her gaze shifted to the ground and her lip quivered for the second time in two days.

"Uh... it's about Chuckie."

Blinking, Tommy reached his hands out to hers, which she gradually accepted. "What about him? Is he still angry about the whole ordeal?"

Silence overcame her for a few moments as her breaths nearly stopped. As Kimi closed her eyes, she finally let out a breath in an attempt to not lose control of her emotions. "I meant to tell you earlier... about this, but.." trailing off, Kimi could feel the feeling of sorrow quickly dwelling in her once again. "I really had to spend time with my parents."

Giving her hands a squeeze, Tommy stepped closer to her. "Did you get grounded or something? I texted you last night-"

"- No.." her voice was light, but he could almost _feel_ the heaviness that lied underneath. "Actually, they don't know about that."

"Didn't Chuckie tell them?" Tommy then asked, a little peeved at her responses. Though, the moment he used the aggressive tone against her, he immediately regretted it.

Silence overcame her as soon as the words left his mouth. He watched as her features fell and her eyes watered, as if he just triggered the catastrophic event of a multitude of emotions. And he knew nothing about it either- he had no idea that saying one thing was going to cause the waterworks of a teenage girl. He had much to learn, and he knew that.

The moment the first tear rolled down her cheek he uttered a quick sorry and pulled her closer to him, ignoring the protests and the single shove. However, it didn't take long for Kimi to let herself to be consoled by him- in fact, it took less than a minute. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her face was buried in his chest, half aware that she was going to soak his shirt. He couldn't even tell how long she had been crying for- but all Tommy knew that she had mentioned Chuckie at least five times.

So, it _ought_ to be about him.

As Kimi's cries began to cease, her slowly rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. The teenager slowly pulled herself away, hands gradually trailing his chest. "_Chuckie's_..."

_Patience, Pickles, patience. You have to be patient._

"He's.. missing Tommy. I.. I guess he got in a car accident.."

And the only response from Tommy was him going wide eyed and him dropping his things right in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Ah, I can't seem to write long chapters. 2,000 words just isn't even enough for me.

Maybe once I get further into the plot I can manage to write more.

Read and Review!


	4. Slow and Simple

_iv. Slow and Simple_

A long silence overcame the two as Tommy continued to stare right at the shorter teen. As they stood in the dreadful quietness that tempted to eat them alive, noise slowly started to ease its way in. The sounds of shuffling feet and conversations of younger teenagers maneuvered their way around the couple as neither of the two dared to move or speak. Their eyes were locked onto each other, lips tight and a solemn expression on their face.

Bodies pushed them back and forth as they stood in the middle of the hallway, Tommy's things getting stepped over as if they were nothing. One person actually gave the taller teen a playful push which was then followed by a pat on the back and a wink towards his girlfriend. After another long moment, he finally spoke.

"You're kidding, right?" Tommy questioned, which was then followed with nervous laugh. "Surely he's just at home sleeping in?"

Kimi slowly shook her head, trying her best to ignore the comments that she was hearing around them. A shaky breath left her mouth before she hugged herself. "I'm not joking Tommy." Pausing, she took another breath. "I couldn't even joke about this even if I _tried_."

"You have to be!" Tommy nearly shouted, weariness clear in his voice. His body nearly shook as he raised his hands to his head. "This would _never_ happen!"

Face falling, Kimi reached a hand out to him which was soon pushed away. "_Tommy_..." she started, feeling suddenly even worse than she already was. "I'm _not_ joking! God, I wish I was but I'm not!"

Shaking his head, he reached out to Kimi and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look me straight in the eyes, and tell me you're not kidding."

Just as Kimi was about to speak, she faltered and that was the moment that the multitude of tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her lower lip quivered as she attempted to keep her cries quiet, not wanting anymore attention drawn onto the two of them. It was already as bad as it was; word was already around about the two of them having sex. And now the word of Chuckie (and Trevor) missing was gradually getting around, causing people to stop and stare at them.

Though muffled sobs, Kimi was able to get out "I'm not joking". And he knew that was the truth.

With a long breath, he slowly let go of her shoulders and let reality sink in. He felt numb, like nearly everything that was good in his life was snatched right away from him. His mind wanted to go blank while his body wanted to collapse and never move again. The thought of his best friend missing _hell_, it meant that he was dead, who was he kidding- was too much for him to handle.

But yet, he didn't even have it as bad as Kimi.

Chuckie was her brother: her older, supportive and (generally) caring brother that'd do anything to protect her. She knew him for as probably as long as she could remember (and the same went for him); she knew him as the scardy cat, the kid who'd support her when she was teased, the kid who _finally_ agreed for her to date Tommy.

And now, well, he was gone. He was a part of their lives that they couldn't get back. There would be no more adventures to the comic book store at late at night, or trips to the computer store so he could replace his speakers because Phil busted them and didn't mention it when he returned them. No. There was no more of that. Now the silence that was going to be in the Finster household was going to be deathly.

Glancing left, and then right, Tommy took a short breath before picking up his things before anyone else stepped on them. His eyes fell on Kimi, who tried to cease her tears before more people stared at her. Reaching out his free arm, he put it around her and motioned her to move, which she complied to.

"We're leaving." He uttered, pulling her closer to him. They maneuvered slowly against the crowd, eyes staring at them; some sincere and others applauding. He lowered his sight to the ground, not bothering to look others in the eyes who didn't understand the pain that they were going through.

How would they know?

By the time they exited the school, the bell for the first block rang. Neither flinched or showed any concern for missing school: the shell shock was too powerful.

They walked all the way, neither wanting to ask for a ride from anyone. The thought of just _going_ into a car was enough for tears to make their way back to Kimi's eyes and well, Tommy thought she had cried enough for one morning. And so, they took the hour walk home, listening to the birds chirp and cars race by without a worry. The peacefulness was a tease- while their lives turned to a living hell, everything else continued to be happy and act like nothing ever happened.

It was an hour walk from the school to Kimi's house (- he originally thought his house, but he quickly remembered that his mother was home), with a break about half way to use the bathroom at the gas station. By the time they had made it there, the two of them sighed in relief, however it was quickly followed by a solemn groan as the thought of Chuckie came back to them. Placing their things by the front door, they took off their shoes and move slowly though the house. There wasn't a need to rush anything.

Passing by the kitchen, the phone began to ring.

Kimi's dark orbs glazed over it for a moment before she took a long glance at Tommy who shrugged his shoulders in response. She solemnly moved towards the phone and reached out to it while checking the caller id. Fortunately, it wasn't the school.

"Hello, this is the Finster residence. Kimi speaking." She choked out, swallowing back another threatening sob.

The other end was quiet for a moment before the teenager heard a shallow breath come from the other end. "Ki...mi?"

Narrowing her eyes, the latter pressed the phone closer to her ear: attempting to hear more of the other end. "Yes, this is she." She uttered while motioning Tommy to come closer. He complied and hugged her from behind, bringing his ear close to the phone as well. "Who is this?"

The other end began to sound scratchy as the silence pressed on. She attempted to hear for words- or anything really that would tell her who _or what _was calling, but the fuzziness that continued to grow was nearly irratating. "Ch..."

Furrowing her brow, Kimi turned to look at Tommy who shrugged in response. Though there was plenty of curiosity of who was calling and what their intentions were, by this point the teen was beginning to become annoyed. "Sir, I'm sorry, but you're breaking up."

"_Kimi_.." Tommy muttered before giving her a squeeze and taking the phone from her. Letting out a cough, he placed the phone to his ear and got a better hearing of the call. Through bits and pieces, he was able to hear what he could only assume the wilderness, and of a dying battery.

"H..."

And just as Tommy was about to speak, the line went dead and the dial tone blasted into his ear. Scrunching up his nose, he slowly hit the hang up button and let out a long breath before placing the phone down on its charger. "That was weird."

Kimi merely nodded as she stepped away from him and into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Folding his arms, Tommy shrugged. "You pick something; I'll be waiting in your room." Leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, he attempted a smile and traversed up the stairs two at a time.

From downstairs, he could hear the fridge door open before he closed Kimi's door behind him. A sudden rush of lilacs and other assorted flowers flourished Tommy's senses as he maneuvered farther into her room. Tugging his sweatshirt over his head, he carelessly tossed it aside and flopped onto the girl's bed. Rolling over, his eyes took in the details of her ceiling as he put both of his hands underneath his head.

With a long, needed breath, Tommy closed his eyes and let himself relax. The only thing he wanted at the moment was all of his problems to go away: for everything to be perfect just as he imagined life would be. A perfect life, where Chuckie was still there-where he knew the gang wasn't falling apart.

Though, it seemed that was only a dream at this point. A dream that'd never come real.

* * *

Hours later Tommy awoke to the sniffles of a fragile girl to his left. Rubbing his eyes in slight confusion, he turned his head in the opposite direction to check the time. In a blood red color, they read _12:42_.

With a muffled moan, he looked back over at the teenager who managed a small smile when their eyes met. However, that shortly faded once her lips parted and she spoke carefully. "They found some tiretracks, off a road near Trevor's."

"No shit," he mumbled before tugging her closer to him. With ease, Kimi sat up and leaned over him while fixing her hair. "Are they from Ch- _his_ car?"

Her face faltered briefly; she was slowly getting accustomed to the fact that Chuckie was missing and/or dead. "That's what the officers are assuming." Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed her hands against his own gently. "There hasn't been any other accidents besides _y'know_... Chuckie's."

Suddenly Tommy's face lightened up and he practically jumped up while putting his hands on Kimi's waist. "Does that mean they found him?!"

"No."

And as quickly as the hope came, it was washed away. A solemn look overcame his features as he slumped slightly.

"They followed the tracks for as long as they could." Kimi said softly as she swung a leg over him and straddled him, which easily earned his attention. "His... car went down a hill, at least that's what they said. Half way down the hill they lost track of it, they assume the rain from last night washed away the rest."

His eyes closed for a moment before they scanned her figure. "But they know what road he went off from, yeah?" Smiling at her, he kissed her on the lips gently. "You know, I have an idea."

Quircking a brow, Kimi managed a smile. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Let's go on an aventure; like old times." He proposed, taking her hands in his. "We'll.. search for Chuckie! I mean, it's the most we could do-"

"Tommy, I don't think that's exactly a good idea."

However, the rugrats leader was not going down without a fight. "We don't have to go for long- just an hour or two! I just... I just want to see him again."

And like a bullet to her chest, Kimi died inside.

"_Fine_." She uttered after a couple long moments of silence. With a straight face she leaned back and then let go of his hands. "Just this once. I... I don't know if I'm even _stable_ for this. God Tommy.."

"Hey hey," with a soft voice, he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "You got _me_- sure, I'm not like Chuckie, but I _will_ be here for you. I'm here to support you through this; nothing's going to push me away. I promise."

Smiling, Kimi beamed at him before leaning forward and locking their lips. Tommy gladly accepted her offer and moved his hands to her back, feeling her down before parting his lips slightly and pressed his tongue against her soft lips. She agreed after a moment and offered her own, which Tommy shortly found.

Just as his hands began to find their way to the hem of her jeans, she abruptly pulled herself away and bit down on her lip. And as much as he wanted to get the okay to continue, something inside him told him it was best not to; _let the moment die._

"67 Righaway Lane."

Blinking in response, it took Tommy a moment to comprehend what she had said. And after a long moment, he nodded slowly and took his hands away. The last thing he needed was to be a horrible guy after making that notable speech.

Kimi released a breath before getting off him, mentally noting that she'd repay him later for his actions and words. Though, at the moment, she really _shouldn't_ be thinking about such thing. Surely she'd dubbed as a horrible person if she ever even considered having sex with Tommy after loosing Chuckie.

However, she was already getting messages calling her a slut and nasty looks from other girls.

Internally shaking her head, the violet haired teen stood up and stretched briefly. "How are we getting there?"

"Walking, I guess." Was Tommy's delayed response as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head. "Let's bring a flashlight too. Just in case."

"You said-"

"I know what I said."

Each stared at each other for a long moment before nodding and heading for the door; side by side.

* * *

This chapter was severally delayed. Sorry about that! It's midterms week right now and I've been cramming my brain.

It'll be over relatively soon, like tomorrow. So, that's good I suppose.

Read and Review! (Seriously though, I need input.)


	5. Solemnity

_v. Solemnity_

"Honestly Tommy, I don't think this is a good idea."

With a muffled grunt, the former looked down at the tire tracks with a serious expression before turning to look at his girlfriend. "We'll be down there for an hour, _tops_. I promise."

Folding her arms, Kimi insecurely hugged herself before letting her eyes linger at the tracks. The back of her head told her that she shouldn't traverse down there at all- it almost seemed like a death wish waiting to happen. A fragile breath escaped her lips before she nodded slowly.

"Okay, an hour."

Reaching out for her hand, Tommy began to manuever his way down the steep hill. Not too far behind was the violet haired girl who reluctantly followed his footsteps, being careful not to trip over the many roots. The walk to the bottom of the hill was an adventure where neither spoke and each athletically managed their way. It wasn't until they were about ten or so feet from the true bottom did a problem finally arrive.

"Tommy?"

Glancing back, the said teen grunted in response as he pushed a brush out of the way for her.

"_Tommy_.."

Shifting his uttermost attention, Tommy quirked an eyebrow before speaking loudly. "What?"

"First... the tracks are gone." Lifting a finger, she pointed ahead of them. "And secondly, there's a drop over there, and then a river that looks pretty deep."

"Are you saying that they could have gone into the river?" He asked after a moment, carefully eyeing the rather deep flow of water. Suddenly a queasy feeling came to his stomach as he looked over the river.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kimi gave him a solemn look before shaking her head. "Tommy, let's just turn around now. I appreciate the effort, _really_, but there's nothing else we can do."

"I can't leave without him."

Kimi's expression softened for a brief moment before she stepped forward and removed the branch from Tommy. "Listen to me Tommy, as much as I'd like there to be something there's nothing we can do."

"I have to find him Kimi."

"Thomas Malcom Pickles you need to listen to me." Tearing him away from his branch, Kimi cupped his face and stared deep into his brown eyes. "As much as I hate it too, he's _gone_. We can't get him back by exploring in the wilderness like our childhood dreams! This is the _real_ life Tommy!" Taking a deep breath, she held back tears. "We can't live off those fantasies now, we have to face life-like it is."

Face falling, his face scrunched up briefly before he faltered on words and the unthinkable happend.

Tears streamed down Tommy's cheeks.

* * *

Three PM came around eventually. After Kimi had managed to calm down Tommy and get their way out of the forest, the two parted ways where Tommy claimed he'd "rather be alone and think this over". To an extent, Kimi didn't exactly mind. Perhaps it'd be easier for her to be away from him for a bit as she tried to make her life as normal as she possibly could make it.

And so, there she was standing at the doorsteps of the Deville house trying to find either comfort or something to do with her friends. Of course, in any other situation she'd just bug Chuckie until he finally agreed to go shopping or play video games with her, but...

_Yeah_.

Kimi cautiously stepped forward before taking ahold of the doorknob and pushing the door open. Since she was so close to Lil (and Phil at times too), she was welcomed into the house at any time; meaning that she was allowed to enter whenever she needed or wanted to. It was nice, considering in those dire situations (Tommy asking her out, talking about one of Lil's boyfriends she had, or other girl emergencies) were easier to handle without having to worry about having their parents permission. And of course, the same rule held affect to Lil for when she visited the Finster household.

The house was oddly quiet like her own; not a single peep was heard. She could only assume that the Deville's were also busy mourning over Chuckie or were spending family time together. However, that wouldn't make sense as their front door was _unlocked_. Someone had to be home for that.

Now the game of who was home was the next part. If it was Betty, she would have already been greeted by her boisterous voice and a large hug that probably would have crushed her. Then she would have been comforted about her lost. Howard, on the other hand would be more quiet about his hello, but still would remark his apologies. Lil would pull into a hug where no words would be spoken. And well, Phil.. she didn't know; it depended on the day for him.

Pursing her lips, the violet haired teenager approached the stairs casually, calling out a warning for whoever happened to be home. She went up two at a time despite not being in a hurry at all. Perhaps she was simply seeking comfort, or maybe it was just that she needed _someone_ to be with.

The thought of being alone at a time like so was painful; so being with a friend was her best option.

Her footsteps were light per usual as she traversed down the hallway leading to the twin's separate rooms. Just as she was starting to pass the male's door, it creaked open gradually and Kimi came to a pause. Slowly the door opened and gradually her eyes drifted down the brown hair teen's body before she came to a realization that Phil Deville was indeed naked.

With a capital N.

"Oh, hey Kimi." He stated as he lifted a hand from the door, a loose, wacky smile on his face. Squinting, the female gasped quietly before jumping back and attempted to cover her eyes. "What's up?"

The smell of an unwanted substance made its way to her nostrils, practically overcoming her senses. "God Phil, is that what I _think_ it is?"

"Mary-J? Yeah.." with a short laugh, he scratched the back of his head. Despite standing in front of her completely naked for longer than two minutes, he didn't seem to notice (or he didn't even care). "It helps get my mind off things. You want some?"

Lowering her hands, she narrowed her dark orbs at the near careless teen. "I'm good. _Thanks_." Kimi uttered before taking a look down at Phil's dick, which seemed to be the _slightest_ bit erect upon seeing her. With a long sigh, she looked back up at his face and folded her arms. "Where's Lil- or your parents?"

"Uh.." Shrugging his shoulders, he nearly laughed again as he opened the door more. "I don't remember. Maybe Lil's with Angelica?" Giving Kimi a wink, Phil took a step closer to her. "Rumor has it you're a screamer."

"_Don't_ hit on me." Kimi groaned in frustration. Of all the things that was going on in her life right now, having a high Phil hitting on her was definitely not a good point of it. especially since everyone was _well_ aware of her and Tommy's relationship. "And you don't know _anything_ about that."

Phil moved fast, but he wasn't intending anything that Kimi's mind first went to. A careless arm went around her shoulder and he gave her a smug look. "Besides the fact that Tommy's mentioned it before, someone said they heard you Saturday night."

"_Wonderful_." Kimi uttered as she shook her head. It was another thing to add to her pile of problems which in fact, was growing at the second it seemed. "Listen Phil, yeah we're pals, but this is pushing our friendship and you seemed to _forget_-" Shoving the teen off herself, she aggressively poked him in the shoulder. "-that Chuckie's gone! Grow up a little and realize that one of your best friends is probably not going to come back!"

Something flipped in Phil, because the next moment he shoved the girl back and clenched up one of his fists. "Don't you _dare_ think that I'm not aware of what's happening!" With a raised hand he grabbed onto her arm tightly, not aware of how hard his grip was. "I don't _want_ to think about it! So give me a fucking break, Kimi! I've known him longer than you, so don't go playing this "I'm his fucking sister" card on me, alright?!"

"Let go of me," she uttered first as she attempted to tug her arm away before failing. Her eyes were cold and empty; something that he'd never seen in them yet that wasn't going to let him let go just yet. He wanted her to learn that everyone was _basically_ going through the same pain: not just her.

Perhaps, he just wanted her to realize that she wasn't alone in the whole mess.

Nor did she have to ask for the attention, because he (and definitely Tommy at least) would be more than willing to give it to her after helping themselves out with the whole deal. It was an obvious fact to the rugrats gang that Kimi was quite emotional and often needed support they grew to accept that just like everyone else accepted something about each other. especially when they all gradually came to standing the fact that Phil occasionally smoked weed to just _let go_.

Just like what he was doing at that exact moment before Kimi decided to walk in and rain on his parade. Though he felt like he should just ease up on her a _little _bit, after all it did make him realize that whenever the day was over and the family's were with each other, Kimi and Chuckie were the last ones up of the Finster household doing some strange events that no other rugrat knew about. There would be things that they'll _never_ know too, and they came to accept that because that was simply part of being a Finster.

Maybe he could compare it to losing Lil. They were two peas in a pod; inseparable (for a really long time at least, they were starting to separate a bit). And that seemed to work with most siblings: Tommy and Dil were pretty close as well.

Phil's grip tightened momentarily before he let go and shook his head to himself. His eyes were low and his head hung for a long while; it wasn't the smartest idea of him to yell at her. He should've known better to tick off an already emotionally upset teenage girl- and Kimi at that.

However, he wasn't expecting to hear the "I'm sorry" that came from Kimi after ten or so minutes of them just standing there. His head lifted to get a good look into her eyes and for him to gradually realize that she was actually apologizing for her actions. His blazed eyes lingered over her for a moment before he stepped into his room and pulled on a pair of boxers.

His arms wrapped around her carefully, engulfing her and letting his scent suffocate her. She was reluctant at first, but the violet haired teenager accepted the hug after a few long moments. He could feel her unsteady breath against his bare shoulder, breath hot and body shaking. A part of him began to wonder where her so called boyfriend was- the one who was supposed to support everyone because he was just _that_ guy.

As much as he liked Kimi and all, he was absolutely _horrible_ with female emotions. He was currently walking into uncharted territory that he felt it was best to turn around now before things became catastrophic. Though, his body had other ideas.

Rough hands smoothly eased their way to her back, where his thumbs drew circles into her shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe the teenager. After long moments of soothing her- or maybe he just wanted to hold her in his arms just like his silly teenage dreams were like, he finally let go and gave her a sheepish smile. He'd do anything at that point to see a true smile ease its way onto the female's lips.

"Let's do something later this week." He announced with a gentle push as she wiped away the last of her tears. "We can go out to get dinner or something -with the gang too if you want."

The slightest smile grew on her lips before she nodded dully. "That'd be nice. I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

Chas Finster was not fond of death.

Neither was Kira. Or Kimi.

The Finster household was a sobbing house, where the only current sound was the weeps of the parental units while the teenager cried quietly to herself- when she was home that was. Ever since she had learned the news of Chuckie's disappearance (-_death_) she hardly spent more than a few hours home; unable to handle the aroma that the house currently held. It was too much negativity that was crushing down on the family.

However, little did she know that her parents truly needed her at the moment. They needed something to hold onto that they knew was safe and sound: something that they wouldn't _lose _after the disappearance of their son. Safe and sound was all they wanted: or all that they _needed_.

The times when they were away or Kimi was simply with one of her friends, Chas and Kira were finding themselves near Chuckie's room or crying softly in the living room, awaiting Kimi's return. Though as often as they spoke with Steve, they could not find any more information about Chuckie: their only guess was that the car assumably either crashed into a tree or went straight into the river. Though it was better than nothing, they wanted _more_.

And so, when the doorbell rang at 7 PM Tuesday night, Chas practically jumped from his seet and dashed towards the door. However, his hopes and dreams were quickly ruined as he was met by Angelica who held a solemn expression on her own face.

"Uh, hey Mr. Finster." She started as she placed her hands on her hips. "Is Kimi home?"

His face fell further as Angelica's question was directed at him. With a sigh, he replied quietly. "No, she's with Tommy."

Kira looked over from the couch, a box of tissues in one hand and a partly used one in another. Though Angelica wouldn't dare to say it out loud at the moment, the elder lady wasn't looking too hot- not that she blamed her or anything. She'd be pretty upset too if someone in her immediate family died.

"_Tommy_ huh?" Her voice was filled with curiosity. The thought of whether or not Chas and Kira were fully aware of the relationship between the two came up- sure, they knew fairly well that the two purple haired teenagers were dating, but they _might_ not know anything about their sexual activities. "Do you know what she's doing?"

Her mind screamed at her to stop, but something else wanted her to just drop another bomb on Kimi's life. Though, that was even a low blow for _her_- and that's saying something.

"I believe she went to his house for dinner and to watch a movie with him." His voice was oddly cold, completely unlike him.

Swallowing, Angelica forced herself to smile and nod slowly. She couldn't be the one to drop the bomb, but she was more than aware that if neither Kimi or Tommy mentioned it to Chas and Kira soon, someone _else_ was going to. And if they did, things were going to get more ugly than they already were.

"Alright, thanks Mr. Finster." And with a final wave, she turned promptly and traversed away from the Finster residence while Chas held a perplexed look on his face.

* * *

Yeah, shit is going to down.

Read and Review.


End file.
